


Call Me by Your Name

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Multi, beyond birthday is dead, didn't actually appear, except L call himself Ryuzaki to recall BB, has nothing in common with the movie, he's only mentioned in L's talk, just use the movie's name because it's fit, misa pov
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 故事主线设定在L死后，海砂还没恢复记忆的一小段时间线上。大量海砂POV，大量L砂互动。





	Call Me by Your Name

“月，你怎么了，在发什么呆？”海砂把自己扔进夜神月所坐着的沙发里，亲密地挽着青年的手臂问道，“还在想L么？”  
  


“是的，海砂，有件事我一直搞不懂。”夜神月不满地动了动胳膊，但仍旧任女孩儿抱着，毕竟他以后还想再利用她换一次死神之眼。  
  


“为什么不问问海砂呢，海砂和L关系很好的。”  
  


梳着双马尾的女孩儿悲伤地降下音调，虽然她支持基拉，但L依然是她的好朋友。她想起那个顶着大大黑眼圈的男人在她向其抱怨月的不解风情和对她的冷漠时递过来的甜点，月都从来没想到过送给她一些会讨姑娘家欢心的东西。L是在审讯她时表现得冷酷无情，可在海砂获得释放以后他还算待她不错。即使他仍旧怀疑她，却没再做什么真正伤害到她的事。海砂很感谢这点。就连之后的三人行约会，L也总是很识趣地待在一边默默 **挖草莓酱** 吃，并不参与她和夜神月的聊天，却会在月又把她气哭后安抚地拍她的头随便她用他干净的白衬衫擦鼻子抹眼泪。要不是先有了夜神月，海砂也很喜欢L的，和他待在一起让人感到舒服，对方并没有她想象中的“名侦探”的架子，不过海砂自己也没有明星架子就是了，这更使得L让她感到亲切。  
  


“这种事海砂不会知道的。”夜神月有些不耐烦。  
  


“你不说怎么知道海砂不知道！”女孩儿抗议。  
  


大概是不想被继续吵下去，又觉得和她说了也无妨，夜神月便讲道，“没什么，只是L在临死前叫了龙崎。但海砂，这不是他自己的名字么？我不过是在想这是什么意思，人在临死前又到底会看到些什么而已。”  
  


“啊，这个海砂真的知道！”女孩儿一听便把夜神月抱得更紧了。“龙崎是L恋人的名字，L大概是看见了他吧。”  
  


“L的——恋人？”夜神月不敢置信地问，终于扭过头正经看向海砂，“L还会谈恋爱？海砂，这是谁告诉你的？”  
  


意识到L像正常人一样有七情六欲让夜神月觉得气愤——L是个普通的人类，而非那个在神坛上高高在上的天使，这样的对手让他觉得自己受到了藐视和羞辱。  
  


“L当然可以谈恋爱。”海砂谴责地看了他一眼，“这是他亲口讲给我的。”  
  


事实上，在那段日子里，她和L说过的话都比和月说的都要多。月是她的男朋友，但却更像是名义男友，而L会很耐心地听她的恋爱纪事，他解释说这是为了更了解基拉的行事风格（总之他就是认定了夜神月是基拉），但不管怎样，海砂谢谢他愿意抽空陪她。  
  


他们说到“龙崎”这个名字也是凑巧。那次海砂像往常一样过去找L，但L正在专注地整理资料，并没有注意到监控器显示有人来了。而当海砂在后面喊了声龙崎时，L竟受了惊似的猛地抬起头，也往前看去。等他的视线被前面雪白的墙体和高挂的显示屏填满，才回过神来转过椅背，问海砂什么事。  
  


“龙崎，你怎么了？”海砂小心地问。  
  


“没什么，你来找我，是月君又欺负你了吗？”L不着痕迹地转移话题。  
  


如果真是这样，海砂或许会很容易地就被糊弄过去，开始诉说自己对夜神月绵绵不断地涛涛爱意以及刚刚发生的事又让她多么多么难过。但不巧地是，海砂那天只是来找L而已。  
  


“别转移话题啦龙崎，你有什么也可以和我诉苦的！”海砂说着，蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去拥抱了一下蹲坐在椅子上的人，并递上一个扎着蝴蝶结丝带的礼盒。“呐，送给你当树洞的谢礼。快说说你刚刚怎么回事？”  
  


海砂也搬来一个椅子，学着L的样子蹲起来，双手捧脸，好奇地看向L。她平时喜欢穿成一朵盛开的，娇艳欲滴的哥特黑玫瑰，然而在L这儿不需要演出，只是无所事事地宅着，倒又变成普通的清茉莉，现在缩成一团，更是显得纯良又无害。  
  


“真难以想象你之前是第二基拉啊。”L似乎不解又似乎感慨地说，“爱情总是可以让一个人为另一个人改变那么多么？”他拉开丝带抽出礼物，却只是咧开嘴角地笑了起来，“是草莓酱呢，谢谢你，海砂。”  
  


“龙崎你总说我之前是第二基拉真的是又过分又讨厌！”海砂皱起眉头抱怨，“我是支持基拉没错，但人家没做过的事就是没做过嘛！”她气鼓鼓地夺过草莓酱抱在怀里捧着，“亏我一听说出新品还特意托松田君买给你！”  
  


“可我敢保证你之前的确是第二基拉。”  
  


“不管不管，总之龙崎还想要礼物的话就要告诉我你之前怎么回事。”海砂俏皮地眨着眼，伸手把那罐草莓酱举得高高的，以一个撒娇女孩儿特有的那种可爱娇蛮的口吻威胁道。  
  


“之前什么事也没有吧。”L的眼神渴望地跟着她的手升高，“你要我告诉你什么呢？”  
  


“啊呀你忘了么L，我喊你龙崎，可你却往前看了啊。”海砂疑惑地问，“你以为我是在喊谁，龙崎到底是你什么人？”  
  


“一个故人罢了。”L对小姑娘没辙似的叹了口气。  
  


“人家在问你们什么关系啦！”海砂对这个答案不满地又摇了摇手里的果酱。  
  


“故人也是一种关系。”L辩解。  
  


“龙崎！”  
  


“好吧，换个说法，他是......我最重要的人。”L咬着指甲想了一下说。  
  


“哇~”海砂一副听到秘密的激动表情，“那你为什么用他的名字称呼自己？”  
  


“为了让我好受一点。”L干巴巴地说。  
  


“他是你的爱人么？”海砂继续问道。  
  


“我的确爱他。”L苦涩道。  
  


“那他呢，他爱你么？”海砂兴奋地八卦。  
  


“是的，我想是的。”L看着远处轻声说。  
  


“什么叫你想？”海砂不解地问。  
  


“那你说，夜神月爱你么？”L反问道。  
  


“啊，阿月......阿月他......或许爱吧。”海砂有些失落地低下了头。  
  


“那么我说的‘我想’，和你的‘或许’是一个意思。”  
  


“龙崎，我是不是不该问你龙崎的事？”  
  


海砂忽然推己及人地体会到那种小心翼翼又无可奈何的心情，顿时便失了神气，原本高举的手臂一下子垂了下来，失落地将草莓果酱递给L，看着他微笑地拆开包装，稍一用力拧开瓶盖，直接用倒地哧溜哧溜吸了起来。  
  


“没关系，而且我说的‘我想’也要比你说的‘或许’可信上许多。”  
  


得到果酱的男人眼神一下温柔下来，像是回想起了什么美好的事。眼看着一罐草莓酱迅速见了底，海砂倒有些不好意思地目瞪口呆了。或许该多买些，她想，考虑到L惊人的饮食量和甜点消耗量，似乎“罐”这个计量单位都太小了点。  
  


“一罐是正好的。”L看穿她的心思般的说，“捧着个大桶吃的话看起来未免太蠢了。”  
  


海砂把这段故事讲给夜神月，她觉得自己的脑袋都要转不过来了。显然，L只可能是基拉杀的，海砂难过地想。她是支持基拉的，基拉帮她报了血仇，这是法律没法做到的事，基拉是她的恩人。但L呢，L同样是她的朋友啊，L是个多么好的人，他那么和善，那么年轻，实在不该这么早就死。立场不同而已，基拉就要致这样一个献身于社会的侦探于死地么？海砂又想到L把她放出来不久时问她的一句话，“夜神月和基拉立场不同你支持谁？”  
  


基拉会杀掉月么？海砂忽然感到害怕，L都会死的话，她的月不也同样危险？  
  


“阿月，你不要反对基拉了好不好？”海砂从抱着夜神月的胳膊变成抱住他整个人。“毕竟就算是基拉也会杀错人的。”  
  


“海砂，你怎么了？”夜神月拉起她，“你不是最支持基拉了，现在怎么这么说？”  
  


夜神月仔细地观察着女孩儿的神情，想从中辨认这话里头是个什么意思。他必须确保一个别无二心的棋子，如果弥海砂不能对他保证这一点的话，他可要好好考虑她以后的小命，以及下一步该找谁来代替他换那该死的死神之眼。  
  


“L，他都死了啊，阿月，你不难过不害怕么？”海砂又紧紧地抱着自己心爱的人不舍得松手。“你要继续抓他的话，他也会杀了你的。你死了，我又该怎么办呢？”  
  


海砂身为艺人必备的丰富想象力开始活跃起来，她想象失去夜神月后自己会有多么悲伤，痛苦，又孤苦伶仃。她的世界会一片黑暗，她那么爱她的月，那样的日子她连想都不敢想。她离不开夜神月，她会和他一起死的。她不敢再细想那人间地狱，便又想起L，想起龙崎和他的龙崎。后来他们又说起过这个名字，和这个名字背后的人。  
  


龙崎，这是L看得比自己还要重要的人啊，可L说他死了。海砂亲眼看见L说出这句话时眼底的疲惫和悲伤，仿佛他之前一直都没能接受这个事实一样。能让L这般放不下的，会是什么样的人呢？  
  


当然，海砂如果知道是这般结局的话，是怎么也不会逼L回想他的伤心事的。唉，她真笨，早在L不愿多说时她就该意识到事情非比寻常，且走向不佳不是么？海砂在这所大厦里太无聊了，无聊得智商都下降了，她原本可聪明哩！只是她是唱歌的，不是破案的，她的生活原本充满了她热爱的音乐，连L都是她的粉丝，现在却要天天和监视器大眼儿瞪小眼儿地浪费天赋，连和月约会都要请示一番，还不如直接来找L玩方便。然而和L在一起时，她就难免要叫到他的名字，一叫到龙崎，她浪漫的音乐细胞就又忍不住想起那个住在L心上的神秘人，然后她就开始心痒痒，她一心痒痒就把心事全写在了脸上，恨不得L马上把他和龙崎的过往情史写成书念给她听才好。没准儿她还能据此创作出一首新歌来，世界第一侦探L的神秘情人啊，一听就很有卖点。不过是不能直接取这个名字的，但这可是L的爱情故事，怎么着也会比平常人的更曲折动人吧！  
  


再者，海砂也是想知道，让L念念不忘的归宿到底是个什么样？龙崎是日本名字吧，他现在在日本么？在的话，L又为什么不去找他呢？那个龙崎知道L思念他思念到用他的名字称呼自己么？知道的话，他怎么忍心一直不出现，看着他的恋人这么难过呢？海砂是绝对不会忍心这么对她的月的，月要是喊她一声，她隔半个地球都会飞奔到他身边。在对方需要时出现，这不正是伴侣的意义？L说龙崎是爱他的，所以，会不会龙崎还不知道L在想他呢？海砂又琢磨，要是她能想办法把L的思念和爱都传达给那个龙崎，说不定那个龙崎就会把L带走，不再囚禁她和她的月了呢！啊，海砂真的很想龙崎找到龙崎然后让龙崎把龙崎带走。不不不，等一下这么多龙崎她头都要炸了。  
  


总之，她有十万个为什么想问L，但L却总是对他的心上人闭口不谈。他越这么不愿多说，就让龙崎显得愈加神秘，海砂就越好奇。他安慰她时体贴地就像她肚里的蛔虫，他的话语总是恰到好处地抚慰到她被夜神月伤害得直抽抽的心，这是因为他自己也曾这样被龙崎伤害过么，是不是他也曾经痛苦过，所以才这么理解她呢？  
  


在一次哭过鼻子后，海砂借着还没缓过来的哭劲儿把这话问了出来。说起来，她平时也会拐弯抹角地向L打听一号龙崎（为了不把自己绕晕，海砂便默默给他起了个代号），但L总能听出她蹩脚的借口然后巧妙地绕过，就是不回答她，让海砂直撇嘴却又说不出话。但这次L却回答地直接明了。  
  


“不，都是我在伤害他。”L简洁地说。  
  


所以L这样的人也会伤害人的吗？考虑到她把她关起来时的所作所为，他好像还真的会。  
  


“什么呀，还以为做你的恋人会很幸福呢！”海砂替一号龙崎抱不平地捶了L一下。  
  


然后L便又不说话了。  
  


“那你为什么不对他好一点呢？”海砂又吸吸鼻子问，“你是不是把他气跑了？”  
  


“一点没错，他再也不要我了。”L避开第一个问题说。  
  


“啊，笨蛋龙崎，那你倒把他追回来呀！”海砂着急地说，就像她的月不要她了一样，“你难道不想他么？”  
  


“我当然想他，海砂，但他再也不给我机会了。”L的声音刻板得好比他在显示屏里念出的机器合成音一样机械干枯，仿佛不带有一丝感情地平铺直叙，“他死了。”  
  


“抱歉。”海砂意识到自己说错了话，她还是很好奇一号龙崎的事，但她也知道自己该闭嘴。她想安慰一下这个总是提供无偿安慰的男人，但在生与死的面前一切都那般渺小，说什么节哀顺变的空话都只是徒劳而已。  
  


“是基拉杀了他。”L看着海砂的眼睛继续说，似乎在探究她的情绪波动与话语的真实与否。“所以无论如何，不管是为了龙崎，还是为了正义和其他人，我都一定要将夜神月绳之以法的。”  
  


“你又在说阿月是基拉！”海砂生气地维护自己的恋人。“再说，如果基拉杀了你的龙崎，那难道不是因为你的龙崎犯了重罪么？龙崎口口声声说自己是正义，却爱上重罪犯！”  
  


“他只是被报导成重罪犯而已，你又怎么确定我的龙崎就是个该死的坏人而非误判？”L尖锐地指出这一点质问，就像他忍受不了任何人说他的龙崎不好一样，连眼神也跟着犀利起来，严厉的样子把海砂吓了一跳。“海砂，没有人可以判定另一个人是该生还是该死的。就算你真的不是第二基拉，但在我无比确定你就是的情况下，在我相信你杀了那么多人时，我仍然没有杀死你不是么？要知道杀了你和夜神月对我来说完全不是难事，我可以马上为我爱的人报仇，可我并没有那么做，你还不懂这是为什么吗？”  
  


“可是，可是阿月和我不是......”海砂呢嗫道。  
  


“不是你们是与不是，而是我能，但我却不会。”L少见地严肃教育起海砂来，他依旧蹲在椅子上，但此时他看起来却真的像那个大名鼎鼎的侦探，而非初次见面时那个睡不好觉的甜食控。“如果我像你支持的基拉一样凭自愿制裁，你现在又怎么能站在这里和我辩解呢？”  
  


海砂被L问得也不禁思考，她从没想得这么复杂过。基拉杀了杀她父母的凶手，基拉是她的恩人，那她当然要支持自己的恩人了。再说，基拉若是错的话，那岂不是在说那个杀了她父母的凶手不该死而是该逍遥法外地活着？海砂是怎么也接受不了这一点的。  
  


“我为你父母的事抱歉，海砂，法律总是有漏洞可以利用，但这并不是要法制被取缔的理由，更不能成为随意杀人的理由。你明白么？”  
  


“不太明白。”海砂诚实地说，L叹了口气，于是海砂决定放过自己的脑子换一个话题。  
  


“但是你的龙崎真的是被冤枉的么？”  
  


“我觉得在你想通我刚才的话之前不适合再思考另一个更为复杂的问题。”  
  


“那你为什么说你的龙崎是好人？”  
  


“我没这么说。”  
  


“你说他不该死。”  
  


“我也没这么说。”  
  


“你真的说了。”  
  


“我的意思只是，我绝对相信我的龙崎。”L轻声道。提到他的龙崎时，他的眼神忽然又不那么严肃，而是重新变得温柔，疲倦，追忆，又复杂得多起来。“我了解他。”  
  


“可……”  
  


海砂还想继续问下去，但L摇了摇头示意这个话题到此为止。他看起来累极了，这番关于他的龙崎和基拉的对话消耗了他太多精力一样，连黑眼圈都仿佛更严重了几分。明明还不到三十岁的年纪，L此时却像一个饱经沧桑的老人一样沉重地闭了闭眼睛。看着他这副样子，海砂好像忽然明白了他为什么一直不想谈他的一号龙崎，以及这个破案无数的侦探身负的是怎样的重担。“去看看你的月吧，说不定他在为刚才的态度而自责，你肯原谅他的话你们俩都会很高兴的。”  
  


L简单而有效地支走了她，自己靠在椅背上休息。  
  


虽然夜神月并没有自责，但他们俩的确重修旧好，就像L说的一样，都高兴了起来，这不由让海砂都有点开始崇拜L了。  
  


“我不会被基拉杀死的，”夜神月若有所思地说，“可你为什么说基拉会杀错人呢？”  
  


“龙崎死了，龙崎的龙崎也死了。阿月，我真的很怕，我们不要再抓基拉了好不好？”海砂认真地看着夜神月，L的话刚在她脑海里回想一遍，现在越发不确定起自己的立场来。  
  


“龙崎？你是说L的那个恋人也被基拉杀了？”夜神月准确地从海砂模糊不清的话中提炼出关键信息问。  
  


“是啊，L说那可能是个误判，他相信他的龙崎。”  
  


“误判这种事……没办法的了。”夜神月完全不在意地说，他再次回忆这个名字，还是并没有任何印象，看来龙崎也不过是L恋人的一个假名。  
  


“海砂，你知道龙崎的姓氏么？”夜神月又问道，想确认他的身份。  
  


“啊，哪个龙崎？”海砂有点摸不着头脑地说。  
  


“当然是L那个恋人。”夜神控制着自己的不耐烦说。  
  


“一号啊，对不起阿月，L很少说起他，我并不知道。”  
  


“这样。但你想想海砂，如果L真的确信他的恋人是清白的，凭他的能力，还会不为他翻案么？”  
  


“这个……L只说他了解他，并没有和我多说。”  
  


这其实并没什么难猜的，要么就是那个龙崎不肯接受他的翻案，L拗不过他；要么就是L压根儿就找不到证据为他翻案。能让L爱上的人，能力不在他之下也不足为奇，夜神月感慨如此才华之人，倒不知是哪号人物，未免有些可惜。不过可以肯定的是那个龙崎和L的关系一定不太好，不然也不会搞得如此决绝，他恶劣地笑了笑，原来L也有他求而不得的人和无能为力的事。不知怎的，大侦探的情路坎坷在弥海砂对他百分百依恋顺从的对比下让夜神月很高兴，仿佛自己又赢了L一次似的让他兴奋。但他并没有如实和海砂说出自己的想法，只是奖励地亲了亲女孩儿柔软又散发着香气的发丝。  
  


“L不告诉你当然是因为他知道那个龙崎犯的罪都是真的。”夜神月眼神残忍却动作温柔地抱着海砂进行诱导，“他只是不愿相信，所以自欺欺人罢了。还说什么自己是正义，L也不过是个徒有虚名的骗子。”他轻蔑地哼声，其实这倒也不失为一种可能性。  
  


“可是阿月，就算一号龙崎真的犯了罪，L身为他的恋人，难道不该无条件相信他的么？”海砂努力做自己的思考，如果她的月被关起来，海砂也一定相信他的清白。  
  


“感情和正义是两回事，我的海砂砂。”夜神月说道，“L在私人立场当然可以相信他的龙崎，但身为侦探，他没法这么做。L是正义的标榜，相信自己的爱人是重罪犯对他来说或许太残忍了些，你不是说L不愿和你提他，他大概不是为了保持神秘，而是真的仅仅不想提而已。”

 

“阿月，你好厉害。”海砂崇拜地看着怀抱着的青年，她抬起头，希望夜神月也能亲亲她的脸，“但龙崎一定很难过吧，一号龙崎也是，L说他的龙崎爱他。阿月，你说我们会不会像他们一样惨？”  
  


“当然不会，只要你相信我，听我的。别信L和你说的任何话，海砂，他是个骗子，还是个坏人。”夜神月趁机说，“忘了他怎么把我们关起来的么？”  
  


“嗯……”海砂嗫声。她既不愿违背夜神月的意思，也不愿相信L是个骗她的坏人，倒是体会到了

一些L说相信他的龙崎时的感觉。“对了，你说L最后喊了他的名字，他说什么？”  
  


“他说，”夜神月不屑地回忆了一下，“龙崎，你可来了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我脑子里的小剧场是这样的
> 
> L（怨念状）：Mello，你要不要听一个B的故事？  
> M（震惊）：B不是空代号的么！  
> L（低气压）：听不听？  
> M：听！  
> L：blablablablablablabla
> 
> L：海砂砂，你要不要听一个龙崎的故事？  
> M：你的故事？  
> L：blablablablablabla  
> M：两个龙崎听得有点懵？自己爱上自己，龙崎你自恋么？
> 
> L：委托人……你要不要……  
> W：你就说你俩那点破事儿还有啥是我不知道的吧？  
> L：床上的事……  
> W：脐橙，后入，侧卧，69，正面杠，道具，sm，角色扮演，blablablabla，你俩还试过啥？  
> L：(⊙o⊙)


End file.
